Television commercials in Hisqaida
1950s 1960s 1970s Sony ad 1970s.png|Sony commercial (1976). Toppers TVC 1977.png|Topper's Root Beer commercial (1977). Vega TVC 1979.png|Vega commercial (1979). Hivack TVC 1979.png|Hivack commercial (1979). 1980s Williams TVC 1980.png|Williams Beer commercial (1980). Audivis TVC 1981.png|Audivis commercial (1981). Bolt TVC 1981.png|Bolt commercial (1981). The Food Shack - Pizza commercial - The Night Time is Right (1981).png|The Food Shack commercial (1981). Bank of Kaintor commercial 1982.svg|Bank of Kaintor commercial (1982). Fruit Punch TVC 1983.png|Fruit Punch commercial (1983). Apple_ad_1984.png|Apple commercial (1984). Esten commercial 1984.png|Esten commercial (1984). Vellie TVC 1984.png|Vellie Ice Tea commercial (1984). Scrichy TVC 1984.png|Scrichy commercial (1984). MCE commercial 1985.png|Mutual Company of Eusqainia commercial (1985). Delta Runner ad 1986.png|Delta Runner commercial (1986). Cioccomello TVC 1985.png|Cioccomello commercial (1985). Caltro ad 1986.png|Caltro commercial (1986). Einmar TVC 1986.png|Einmar commercial (1986). Kodak Supralife (1986).png|Kodak Supralife batteries (1986). Zuper TVC 1986.png|Zuper commercial (1986). Caranut TVC 1986.png|Caranut commercial (1986). Circlios TVC 1986.png|Circlios commercial (1986). Gigared commercial 1987.png|Gigared commercial (1987). cadle commercial 1987.png|Cadle commercial (1987). Dairy queen eruowood 1987 ad.png|Dairy Queen commercial (1987). Bank of Hisqaida TVC 1987.png|Bank of Hisqaida commercial (1987). CPUNH 1988 Commercial.png|CPUNH commercial (1988). Salon Selectives shampoo (1988).png|Salon Selectives shampoo (1988). Salon Selectives conditioners (1988).png|Salon Selectives conditioners (1988). Energade TVC 1989.png|Energade commercial (1989). The Food Shack - The Ribster commercial - Airplane (1989).png|The Food Shack commercial (1989). Taco bell eruowood ad 1989.png|Taco Bell 49 cent tacos offer commercial (1989). PediaCare (1989).png|PediaCare commercial (1989). 1990s Driim and Diet Driim TVC 1990.png|Driim Cola commercial (1990). Driim Clear Commercial 1990.png|Driim Clear commercial (1990). 7up commercial 1990.jpg|7Up commercial (1990). Peabar TVC 1990.png|Peabar commercial (1990). Game Boy commercial 1990.png|Game Boy commercial (1990). Alarm TVC 1990.png|Alarm! commercial (1990). Driim Cola commercial 1991.png|Driim Cola commercial (1991). Driim Cherry 1991 TVC.png|Driim Cherry commercial (1991). Driim Lemon TVC 1991.png|Driim Lemon commercial (1991). Driim Orange TVC 1991.png|Driim Orange commercial (1991). Driim Clear 1991 ad.png|Driim Clear commercial (1991). Driim AM TVC 1991.png|Driim A.M. commercial (1991). The Food Shack TVC - The Storm Introduction - 1991.png|The Food Shack commercial (1991). Froot Loops (1991).png|Froot Loops commercial (1991). Alphia - We Drive with a Difference.png|Alphia Motors commercial (1991). Lux commercial 1991.jpg|Lux commercial (1991). Einmar TVC 1992.png|Einmar commercial (1992). Tiny Toon Adventures canned pasta (1992).png|Tiny Toon Adventures Canned Pasta commercial (1992). Einmar commercial 1993.png|Einmar commercial (1993). Coca-Cola TVC 1993.png|Coca-Cola commercial (1993). Waferoco TVC 1993.png|Waferoco commercial (1993). Exneh TVC 1994.png|Exneh commercial (1994). Exneh Ad 1994 Spanish.png|Exneh commercial (Spanish, 1994). Subway Turkey & Ham Dijon sub.png|Subway commercial (1994). Riverside TVC 1994.png|Riverside Spring Water commercial (1994). Pescanova Hake Fillets TVC 1994 - Hisqaida.png|Pescanova Hake Fillets commercial (1994). Frisk Mints commercial 1990s (Office).png|Frisk commercial (1994). Frisk Mints commercial 1990s (Sleep).png|Frisk commercial (1994). Frisk Mints commercial 1990s (Gym).png|Frisk commercial (1994). Capsule 1995 TVC Part 2.png|Einmar commercial (1995). Capsule 1995 TVC Part 1.png|Einmar Capsule commercial (1995). GameHub - Jump In Join and Play.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1995). Delisoda ad 1995.png|Delisoda commercial (1995). Dowell's TVC 1995.png|Dowell's commercial (1995). Limeister TVC 1995.png|Limeister commercial (1995). TFS TVC 1995 - 1.png|The Food Shack commercial (1995). Delta GSA 1996 TVC.png|Delta commercial (Delta GSA, 1996). NCI Bank commercial 1996.svg|NCI Bank commercial (1996). Banco BIC (Hisqaida) commercial 1996.png|Banco de Investimento Caleniano commercial (1996). Bancomer commercial 1996.png|Bancomer commercial (1996). Einmar TeamBook TVC 1996 - Part 1.png|Einmar commercial (1996). Einmar TeamBook TVC 1996 - Part 2.png|Einmar TeamBook commercial (1996). BENV TVC 1997.png|Banco Econômico de Nova Vitória commercial (1997). Metrosat TVC 1997.png|Metrosat commercial (1997). Path 3 commercial.png|Einmar Path 3 commercial (1997). Gamehub - get plugged in.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1997). Esten commercial 1997.png|Esten commercial (1997). Astral TVC 1997.png|Astral commercial (1997). TodMe TVC 1997.png|Todme commercial (1997). Hivack commercial 1997.png|Hivack commercial (1997). Pringles commercial 1997.jpg|Pringles commercial (1997). TFS commercial - Tornado.png|The Food Shack commercial (1997, 1). TFS commercial - The Salad Train (1997).png|The Food Shack commercial (1997, 2). Taco Bell Star Wars toys 1997.png|Taco Bell commercial (1997). Serla commercial 1997.jpg|Serla commercial (1997). Magna TVC 1998.png|Magna commercial (1998). Pepsi ad 1998 URA.png|Pepsi commercial (1998). Triaminic (1998).png|Triaminic commercial (1998). Driim AM TVC 1999.png|Driim AM commercial (1999). Pepsi - Joy of Cola (United Republics).png|Pepsi commercial (1999). Pescanova Spinach TVC - 1999 - Hisqaida.png|Pescanova Spinach commercial (1999). Kodak advert 1999.png|Kodak commercial (1999). Panasonic IMAX theatre commercial 1999.jpg|Panasonic Imax Theatre commercial (1999). 2000s Banco Bahia TVC 2000.png|Banco Bahia commercial (2000). Ficher TVC 2000.png|Ficher commercial (2000). Delta on screen 2000.png|Delta commercial (2000). Opel ad 2000.png|Opel commercial (2000). TFS TVC 2000.png|The Food Shack commercial (2000). Hisqish Airways TVC 2000.png|Hisqish Airways commercial (2000). Megaclein TVC 2000.png|Megaclein commercial (2000). Mcdonalds we love to see you smile.png|McDonald's commercial (2000). Calvos TVC 2001.png|Calvos commercial (2001). Bank of New Kaintoria TVC 2001.png|Bank of New Kaintoria commercial (2001). Bancomer TVC January 2001.png|Bancomer commercial (2001). Entel commercial 2001.png|Entel commercial (2001). Astral commercial 2001.png|Astral commercial (2001). Blosser TVC 2002.png|Blosser commercial (2002). Blosser Adventurer TVC 2002.png|Blosser commercial (Blosser Adventurer, 2002). Grill's ad 2001.png|Grill's commercial (2001). Arby's ad 2002.png|Arby's commercial (2002). Drisens Bank TVC 2002.png|Drisens Bank commercial (2002). Banresc TVC 2002.png|Banresc commercial (2002). Spirix TVC 2002.png|Spirix commercial (2002). Aeromega TVC 2002.png|Aeromega commercial (2002). Southern Bank TVC 2003.png|Southern Bank commercial (2003). Delta TVC Logo 2004 USH Ver.png|Delta commercial (2003). McDonald's Anglosaw Chicken Deluxe ad (July 2003).png|McDonald's commercial (2003). McDonald's commercial 2005.png|McDonald's commercial (2003). McDonald's Hisqaida - Portuguese ad - 2003.jpg|McDonald's commercial (Portuguese version, 2003). Coopeunh TVC 2004.svg|Coopeunh commercial (2004). Eikabank TVC 2004.png|Eikabank commercial (2004). Salvabanco TVC 2004.png|Salvabanco commercial (2004). Choiss Wireless commercial 2004.png|Choiss Wireless commercial (2004). Coop TVC 2004.png|Coop commercial (2004). Mcdonalds eruowood most locations open 6am earlier.png|McDonald's commercial (2004). Path Tree TVC.png|Einmar Path Tree commercial (2005). Eikabank Commercial 2005.svg|Eikabank commercial (2005). Jindo Hisqaida TVC 2005.png|Jindō commercial (2005). Limeister TVC 2006.png|Limeister commercial (2006). McDonald's Hisqaida Spanish ad - Asikaish Weeks (2005).png|McDonald's commercial (Spanish version, 2006). Mcdonalds gau golden arches forming logo.png|McDonald's commercial (2006). Delta TVC Logo 2007 USH Ver.png|Delta commercial (2007). Bank of Hisqaida ad 2007.png|Bank of Hisqaida commercial (2007). TeamTouch TVC 2008 Part 3.png|Einmar commercial (2008). TeamTouch TVC 2008 Part 1.png|Einmar TeamTouch commercial (2008, 1). TeamTouch TVC 2008 Part 2.png|Einmar TeamTouch commercial (2008, 2). Uninter commercial 2008.png|Uninter commercial (2008). Shinelink TVC 2009.png|Shinelink Cable commercial (2009). TeamPad TVC 2009 Part 3.png|Einmar commercial (2009). TeamPad TVC 2009 Part 1.png|Einmar TeamPad commercial (2009, 1). TeamPad TVC 2009 Part 2.png|Einmar TeamPad commercial (2009, 2). Ichiza Commercial 2009.png|Ichiza commercial (2009). 2010s Hisqish Railways TVC 2010.png|Hisqish Railways commercial (2010). Calvos Be Lived commercial 2010.png|Calvos commercial (2010). NCI Bank commercial 2010.png|NCI Bank commercial (2010). Hiselco commercial 2010.png|Hiselco commercial (2010). Union Bank TVC 1.png|Union Bank commercial (2011). Bank of Hisqaida commercial 2011.png|Bank of Hisqaida commercial (2011). Hilotto TVC 2011.png|Hilotto commercial (2011). Delta on-screen logo (Hisqaida, 2011).png|Delta commercial (2011). Hisqish Airways commercial 2011.png|Hisqish Airways commercial (2011). Vodraith Bank commercial 2012.svg|Vodraith Bank commercial (2012). Sega Dreamcast Fantasy TVC 2012 - Part 3.png|Sega commercial (2012, 1). Sega Game Gear Neo TVC 2012 - Part 3.png|Sega commercial (2012, 2). Sega Dreamcast Fantasy TVC 2012 - Part 1.png|Sega Dreamcast Fantasy commercial (2012, 1). Sega Dreamcast Fantasy TVC 2012 - Part 2.png|Sega Dreamcast Fantasy commercial (2012, 2). Sega Game Gear Neo TVC 2012 - Part 1.png|Sega Game Gear Neo commercial (2012, 1). Sega Game Gear Neo TVC 2012 - Part 2.png|Sega Game Gear Neo commercial (2012, 2). Einmar commercial 2013.png|Einmar commercial (2013, 1). GameHub NG TVC 2013 Part 3.png|Einmar commercial (2013, 2). GameHub P4 TVC 2013 - 3.png|Einmar commercial (2013, 3). GameHub NG TVC 2013 Part 1.png|Einmar GameHub NG commercial (2013, 1). GameHub NG TVC 2013 Part 2.png|Einmar GameHub NG commercial (2013, 2). GameHub P4 TVC 2013 - 1.png|Einmar GameHub P4 commercial (2013, 1). GameHub P4 TVC 2013 - 2.png|Einmar GameHub P4 commercial (2013, 2). T&E Bank commercial 2013.png|T&E Bank commercial (2013). Eikabank Commercial 2013.svg|Eikabank commercial (2013). Esten TVC 2014.png|Esten commercial (2014). Coopeunh Commercial 2014.png|Coopeunh commercial (2014). Aldi Hisqaida TVC 2014.png|Aldi commercial (2014). Stroke Energy commercial 2014.png|Stroke Energy commercial (2014). Gigared commercial 2015.png|Gigared commercial (2015). cadlee.png|Cadle Futura commercial (2015). StreamIt2015TVC.png|StreamIt commercial (2015). Delta on-screen 2015.png|Delta commercial (2015). Ichiza commercial 2015.png|Ichiza commercial (2015). Vega ad 2015.png|Vega commercial (2015). Zimmerman commercial 2015.png|Zimmerman commercial (2015). Jindō commercial 2015.png|Jindō commercial (2015). Pepsi Perfect ad.png|Pepsi Perfect commercial (2015). Astral commercial 2016.png|Astral commercial (2016). Banco Industrial Commercial 2016.png|Banco Industrial commercial (2016). Caixa São Clerens commercial 2016.png|Caixa São Clerens commercial (2016). Gashisq commercial 2016.svg|Gashisq commercial (2016). Coca-Cola International ad 2016.png|Coca-Cola commercial (2016). Driim Cola commercial 2016.png|Driim Cola commercial (2016). Aeromega commercial 2016.png|Aeromega (2016). ETC ad 2017.png|ETC commercial (2017). Bank of Kaintor TVC 2017.png|Bank of Kaintor commercial (2017). Martz Commercial.png|Martz commercial (2017). Peugeot commercial 2017.png|Peugeot commercial (2017). Opel commercial 2017.svg|Opel commercial (2017). Mercedes-Benz TVC 2017.png|Mercedes-Benz commercial (2017). Driim Orange TVC 2017.png|Driim Orange commercial (2017). Williams Light commercial 2017.png|Williams Light commercial (2017). Trivago commercial 2017 Hisqaida.png|Trivago commercial (2017). Minaria commercial slide - Generic.png|Minaria Publishing House commercial (2018). The Kaintor Times TVC 2018.png|The Kaintor Times commercial (2018). Nancouver Times TVC 2018.png|The Nancouver Times commercial (2018). Insight TVC 2018.png|Insight commercial (2018). The Finance Mercator TVC 2018.png|The Finance Mercator commercial (2018). Reese Magazine TVC 2018.png|Reese Magazine commercial (2018). Fashion Avenue TVC 2018.png|Fashion Avenue commercial (2018). Bytes Today TVC 2018.png|Bytes Today commercial (2018). GameCentral TVC 2018.png|GameCentral commercial (2018). Geia The Magazine TVC 2018.png|Geia: The Magazine commercial (2018). Hisqish Yellow Pages TVC 2018.png|Yellow Pages commercial (2018). HAC TVC 2018.png|Hisqish Agricultural Credit commercial (2018). Lotto Hisqaida TVC 2018.png|Lotto commercial (2018). Loto Hisqaida TVC 2018.png|Lotto commercial (Spanish, 2018). Totoloto Hisqaida 2018 TVC.png|Lotto commercial (Portuguese, 2018). Touchspot TVC 2018.png|TouchSpot commercial (2018). Wedeo TVC 2018 Part 1.png|Wedeo commercial (2018). Storex TVC 2018 Part 2.png|Storex commercial (2018, 1). Storex TVC 2018 Part 3.png|Storex commercial (2018, 2). Ufinity TVC 2018.png|Ufinity commercial (2018). Doremi TVC 2018 Part 1.png|Doremi commercial (2018, 1). Doremi TVC 2018 Part 2.png|Doremi commercial (2018, 2). Dragon Energy Ad part 1.png|Dragon NRG commercial (2018, 1). Dragon Energy Ad part 2.png|Dragon NRG commercial (2018, 1). Jannis TVC 2018 - Part 1.png|Jannis commercial (2018, 1). Jannis TVC 2018 - Part 2.png|Jannis commercial (2018, 2). Casa Grande TVC 2018.png|Casa Grande commercial (2018). Multimax TVC 2018.png|Multimax commercial (2018). Category:Hisqaida Category:Television Category:Commercials